


Third Times The Charm

by 2_Ava



Series: Hear Me Out Universe [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: :), Also a bit of Angst, But not quite, But read Hear Me Out anyway, Deaf Character, Deaf!Roger, M/M, More personal and internal angst, Probably could be read standalone, Some Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Ava/pseuds/2_Ava
Summary: One time Roger doesn’t want to hear John; one time he just can’t hear John; and one time he almost does.[Hear Me Out Universe // AKA Deaf!Roger]





	Third Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second of the two new one shots. Go check the rest of the series - including the main 'Hear Me Out', if that's not what brought you hear. That being said you could probably read this standalone and it still make sense - it would just be a little devoid of substance.
> 
> In regards to one shots in general, please continue to send in ideas and requests! This one is brought to you partially by Louksana! I'm considering writing the first chapter from Roger's perspective as a one shot, so let me know if you'd be interested in that. 
> 
> Also, I am wanting to start writing some present day one shots; so, I'm curious as to whether ya'll would want me to write present day as true to the history of real-life Queen's timeline (i.e. Freddie's death and how John took that), or keep it centered on a universe in which Freddie is alive - or perhaps a few of both idk? Let me know 
> 
> Much love, Ava :) x

~~~~1~~~~

The group had all headed off back to their hotels after their gig in Ireland; Roger was lying on the couch, curled into himself with his eyes shut. John sighed with a small smile and nudged Roger’s arm with his knee. Roger peeled his eyes open and looked up to his boyfriend.

“Let’s go to sleep.” John signed, holding a hand out for Roger. 

_That’s what I’m trying to do._ Roger signed with small gestures, clearly trying to keep himself folded up and cosy. 

“I meant, let’s go to bed.” John chuckled, crouching down so he was closer to eye level with Roger. Roger let out a small whine. 

_I’m comfy._ Roger stated, snuggling further into himself. 

“You’re not going to be comfy when your back hurts tomorrow. Come on, Rog; come to bed.” John smiled, holding his hand out once again. He watched as Roger tightly shut his eyes and shook his head. “C’mon.” John repeated, nudging Roger again. Roger remained with his eyes locked tightly together and John tipped his head back groaning. “You’re infuriating.” He muttered, looking down at Roger, who wore a very smug grin. John watched as Roger blew him a quick kiss, his eyes still shut tightly. John let out another groan, but maintained a soft smile. “Fine; but I’m sleeping in the middle of the fancy hotel bed, so ha.” He muttered to himself, knowing that communicating with Roger was now redundant.

~~~~2~~~~

John was sat out on the balcony playing one of his newest songs, having lugged out his bass and amp. He had been playing for a good hour while Brian was studying at the library. He always felt inexplicably bad about playing music in Brian and Roger’s apartment when Brian was studying, so he happily waited until Brian left for the morning. Roger was asleep when he’d gotten out of bed a little over an hour ago, but judging by the loudness of the cupboard doors closing, John figured Roger was making himself breakfast. He continued playing, staring off into the smog of the cold morning, plucking out his new favourite song he’d written. He’d already shown it to Brian, who cared very little for it – but it was a near rarity for Brian and John to agree on music nowadays, especially considering John was well and truly enough a part of Queen that the other three no longer held back on their opinions. We was so deep in the cocktail of playing and mindless thought, that he hadn’t noticed Roger come out onto the balcony until he plopped down beside John. John smiled over at his boyfriend, cradling a bowl of cereal and looking far to discontent with being awake.

 _What are you playing?_ Roger signed, as best he could around his cereal bowl.

“Just some new stuff; I’m going to show Freddie tonight – hopefully he likes it better than Brian did.” John chuckled, signing with his bass nestled between his thigh and armpit. “Can I show it to you? Here, let me turn the amp up.” John muttered, bending over to move the amp closer to Roger while turning it up. He sat and began playing, glancing over as Roger’s hand travelled to the amp. John played the short riff, turning to Roger once he was done. A silence fell over the pair, and it seemed Roger was thinking quite hard about what he wanted to say. “You can tell me if you don’t like it – I won’t be offended.” John signed. “I’ll still have sex with you if that’s what you’re worried about.” He chuckled, Roger came him a weak chuckle and nodded slightly. 

_It’s not that; I just… I really can’t hear it John. It all feels the same. I’m sure it’s good; I wish I could tell you how good it really is._ Roger signed, seeming genuinely upset by it. _I’m sorry._ He added. John shook his head quickly, leaning over to kiss Roger’s cheek. 

“Don’t apologise.” John signed, peppering Roger’s face with kisses. “I just hope Freddie likes it, or I think it’s going in the trash.” John chuckled, causing Roger to shake his head with smile. 

_I promise that even if they both try and veto it, I’ll say it’s my favourite._ Roger grinned widely. John rolled his eyes with a wide smile and leant over to kiss Roger. 

“Your cereal has gone so soggy.” John chuckled, ensuing the same from Roger.

~~~~3~~~~

It was the morning in which they were flying out to America for Queen’s biggest tour yet. They were all buzzing with excitement as they meandered around the small space of the airport they’d been told to wait in. Even John had found himself bouncing his legs uncontrollably as he sat waiting. When it was finally time to board the plane, Roger had already made a point of cuddling up very close John and nuzzling into him before the flight had even begun to take off.

“You do realise we’re still on the ground, Rog? You can’t exactly fall asleep yet.” John chuckled, receiving an eye roll from Roger. 

_I just want to be close to you; do you have a problem with that?_ He teased, smirking at John. _Besides; I’m just really excited._ Roger signed. John nodded in response, looking around the plane still boarding before reconnecting his gaze with Roger’s. _I’m so glad I get to do this with you._ Roger signed sweetly, before connecting his lips to John neck and pressing a lengthy kiss to the area of skin. 

“I love you.” John said softly, smiling as he lifted his chin ever so slightly to allow Roger the space to kiss him. Roger immediately pulled away, and John glanced down at him, worried something was wrong.

_Did you just say something?_ Roger signed, clearly alarmed. John nodded slowly. 

“Yeah… I said I love you.” John signed, causing an even more alarmed look to spring forth from somewhere within Roger. 

“I heard it.” Roger signed, receiving the most confused look that John thought he was capable of. _Well; not heard it… I felt it… But it feels like I’m hearing it – not that I know what that feels like._ Roger rambled, clearly shaken up by the revelation he’d encountered. _I want to do it again. Say something._ He signed, very much excited as he leaned back in to John’s neck. John couldn’t help but laugh at the way Roger was now just pressing his face into John’s neck, rather than kissing him. 

“Hi, Roger.” John said softly, not wanting to gain the attention of the other plane patrons. Roger pulled away from him quickly, and with a wide-eyed expression. 

_This is the coolest thing._ Roger signed, his smile wider than John thought was humanly possible. 

“This is going to be the longest flight of my life.” John chuckled, as Roger leant back into his neck for what he was sure was not even close to the last time.


End file.
